1. Field
Embodiments of the invention broadly relate to transmitting electricity through an insulated environment. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to utility vehicles and the safe provision of electrical power in an insulated utility platform of the utility vehicle.
2. Related Art
Utility workers utilize a utility vehicle to reach inaccessible locations. The utility vehicle generally includes a boom with a utility platform. The utility worker stands in the elevated utility platform while performing a task.
Electric utility workers typically use a utility vehicle to access overhead electric power lines and electric power components for installation, repair, or maintenance. The utility platforms utilized by electric utility workers are highly insulated so as to prevent the discharge of electricity through the utility vehicle, and especially through the utility worker. The insulated nature of the utility platform prevents the transmission of electricity via conventional wiring to electronic components in the utility platform. In order to perform various tasks in the utility platform, the utility worker must utilize other power types for their various tools and equipment. Batteries only provide a limited amount of electrical power, require frequent recharging, and have a limited lifespan. Hydraulic power cannot perform certain tasks and it makes hand-held equipment excessively heavy.